I Will Rise Up
by araghu
Summary: I really like Brooke's character. This story is to explore more of who she is and why. I created a fictional character for her since Lucas and Peyton ended up together in the end. It will follow the show in high school. After that, who knows? Let's see where this story leads us. Enjoy!


_This is a story where Dan Scott has three sons: Nathan, Lucas, and Rajesh (imagine Dev Patel with his long hair, but no mustache and beard). Nathan's mom is Deb Scott who Dan met at Duke. Lucas's mom is Karen Roe who is Dan's high school girlfriend. Rajesh's mom is Rakhi Mary (an Indian who converted to Christianity when she migrated with her parents to America). Everyone is the same character. Rajesh is a kid who has basketball talents, but spends most of his time boxing and everyone calls him Raj. Rakhi is Karen's partner and they both run the café. Keith takes care of both Lucas and Rajesh. Lucas and Rajesh are both good friends and play together at the River Court. This story leads to a Naley, Leyton, and Brush story. Basically, Nathan/Haley, Lucas/Peyton, and Brooke/Rajesh._

It was a dark night, but Raj is really smart so he knew how to turn the lights on at the River Court. Lucas and Rajesh started shooting the ball waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive.

Nathan was getting ready for his game that night. His girlfriend Peyton Sawyer already wished him good luck in the shower and left to get her friend Brooke and go to the game.

Haley, Mouth, Jimmy, Fergie, Skills, and Junk arrived at the River Court while Raj and Lucas were warming up.

Skills spoke first. "Ay yo Raj."

"What up?"

"Your 'mom' letting you out this late?" Skills emphasized on 'mom' and started laughing.

"My 'mom' let me out this late because I asked her to. Also training ran over after working at Keith's."

"Whatever. Alright pass the ball."

Skills and Fergie warmed up while Lucas and Raj headed to the bench.

Lucas greeted Haley. "Hey Haley."

"Hey Lucas. Rajesh."

"Haley." Haley was the only one who called Rajesh by his entire name. He didn't mind it. Actually he wished everyone could just say his name properly, but he didn't care as much. If he got angry he had the punching bag in his house and at the gym to get rid of his anger.

Skills calls them back onto the court. "All right yall, this how it gonna be. Me and Fergie versus Luke and Raj. Think yall can handle that?"

Raj raises an eyebrow. "Is he teaming us both up?"

"Yep." Lucas answers.

Raj looks back at Skills. "You sure you can handle that?"

Mouth starts. "Ohhh and that's a marvelous comeback for Raj. Now let's get the game underway."

The opposing team made a shot and Nathan stepped out of bounds to pass the ball in. Peyton was behind him with the cheerleading squad.

"Don't bother showering tonight."

Brooke overheard her and playfully hit her on her arm.

Nathan smiled and took off for the next point.

Mouth is commentating the River Court game.

"Lucas passes the ball to Raj. Raj takes it to the hoop, but wait he passes it last second to Lucas behind the three-point line. Lucas winds up..."

"Nathan passes the ball to Tim. Tim takes it to the hoop, but wait he passes it last second to Nathan behind the foul line. Nathan winds up..."

"Scott for the game!"

Keith was in his car with Coach Whitey watching the kids on the River Court. The game was against a mediocre team, so his assistant coach handled coaching the team tonight.

"They're both good." Keith said.

"Alright. I'll talk to them."

/

The next day Lucas and Raj were in the library studying for their math test. Raj was exceptionally good and Lucas was ok, but he needed the help from time to time.

"No, Luke, you need to factor, not multiply."

Luke was pretty annoyed that math was hard for him. "I just don't get it."

Raj thought for a moment. "Ok. Think about it like this. You have a line of ten cars in the shop. Each one alternates between a Ford and a Chevy. Keith tells you to separate them by the make of the car. What are you going to do?"

Luke thinks. "Well, I would put the Fords on one side of the lot and the Chevys on the other."

"How?"

"By looking at type of each car."

"Right. That's factoring. Grouping likes together. So, what do you need to do now in this problem."

"Get all the X's and the Y's together separately." Luke smiles. "You always make it easy for me don't you little brother."

"Ok. One, yes I do. I don't know what you would do without me. And Two, you're older by 2 months."

"Still older."

"Still stronger."

"Wanna bet."

"Beat you last time, old man."

"Hey bozos!" Haley whisper-yells. "I'm trying to study."

Raj turns to Haley. "Not my fault Luke can't do math."

"Well you can't do English. Who says 'do math'?" Luke says.

Nathan Scott was also in the library, but he was making out with his girlfriend Peyton. Brooke was also there, but she was on her phone. Tim was just being a stupid idiot like always.

Whitey walked in and yelled, "Scott."

All three boys looked at him, but Nathan got up. "Not you Nathan. You two get your things."

Raj and Luke looked at each other before getting up and following Whitey out.

Tim looked at Nathan. "What would he want with them?"

"Beats me." Nathan was confused why Whitey would call them.

"So, I hear you two play ball."

Raj looked at Whitey. "Yeah, we do."

"Well after that incident with my stupid team, I have two spots open in my lineup. Varsity. Starting tomorrow."

Raj looked at Luke. Luke looked at Whitey. "Can we come back to you?"

"Sure. I know how hard this is for you two, but know that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't see the potential in you."

Raj looked at Whitey now. "Coach, we'll get back to you tonight. Want to come by the café? Moms are making some mean steaks for dinner."

Whitey smiled. "Sure kid. See you there."

Both kids told their moms after school.

Raj asked first. "What do you think?"

Karen and Rakhi both looked at their sons and then at each other. Karen spoke first. "Keith is the one who showed Whitey your talents at the River Court."

Lucas and Raj smiled. Of course their uncle would do this.

Rakhi spoke next. "That being said, the decision is up to you both."

Raj spoke to his mom. "I'm gonna do it."

Luke turned to him. "Why?"

"I know I'm known as Dan Scott's illegitimate son, but this gives me a chance to wipe the smug look off his and his son's face every time they walk in here."

Lucas though about that. Every time Dan and his son walked in here, they would act like they owned them. Dan would always smile when paying and Nathan would just be an ass.

"I'm going to do it too. Let's show them what we're made of." Lucas fist bumped Raj.

/

Lucas and Raj showed up to the locker room after telling Whitey that they want to be on the team. Whitey gave them their gear and their lockers before practice.

After changing, both walked out into the gym. The cheerleaders and the basketball team were practicing, but gym became absolutely quiet when they walked in.

"Lucas, Raj, get in here."

They jogged over to the team. Nathan was angry. He kept his focus on both Lucas and Raj the entire time of practice.

Practice started with suicides. Lucas and Raj always loved running. They would go on morning runs together everyday. So when the entire team got ready on the line, Raj and Lucas smiled before Whitey blew the whistle. They both took off. They were on the sidelines near the cheerleaders. Nathan was in the middle. He was the only one able to keep up with them.

Whitey blew his whistle after the fifth run. "Ok. We are going to see who out runs everyone. This is for my top 5. Everyone here can play basketball and shoot a ball, but I need stamina. We will outlast our opponents. Nathan, Lucas, Raj…I want you in the middle."

Whitey blew his whistle for the first time. The boys took off running. Raj and Lucas finished first with Nathan right behind them, then Jake, then Tim, and the rest of the team. The last guy was removed and Whitey kept on going until Nathan, Lucas, Raj, Jake, and Tim were left.

The cheerleaders were taking a break and Brooke was talking to Peyton.

"So, who's the kid with Lucas? He's kind of hot."

Peyton raised her eyebrow. "That's Raj. The other Scott kid."

"There's another? Man, Nathan's dad wasn't satisfied, huh?"

"How do you know its Nathan's dad and not their moms?"

The boys started on the side where the cheerleaders were, so they ended there after the suicides. Nathan, Lucas, and Raj were left. When they finished, they heard what Peyton said.

Raj and Lucas instantly looked up at Peyton, while Nathan was smirking. Lucas was about to punch him, but Raj held him back.

"Beat him in this race."

Brooke was shocked. If that was her, she would have laid out either Nathan or Peyton, but Raj was too calm for that. There was something about this boy that she couldn't understand and that made her go crazy.

Whitey blew the whistle and the boys took off. Raj was leading now in the suicides. It became clear the guy couldn't get tired out. He finished the suicide and waited for Lucas, but Nathan beat Lucas at the last moment by tripping him. Raj ran to Lucas and helped him up. He glared at Nathan while helping Lucas to the bench. His ankle was a little sprained so he would be ok by tomorrow's practice, but he needed to keep it rigid. So Raj took his extra penny and tied it around Lucas's ankle. He then left to finish the last suicide with Nathan.

Nathan had a smug smile on his face. Raj was angry, very angry. He just wanted to lay Nathan out, but he knew better. He got on the line and waited for Whitey to blow the whistle.

"Man that boy is so mine." Brooke said while raising her eyebrows.

Peyton scoffed. "Nathan, aren't you a little hot?"

Nathan understood what she meant and he took his shirt off to show his lean body. He had broad shoulders and a flat chest. He even had a slight four pack going on. He tried to intimidate Raj, but it didn't work. Raj was already upset that Nathan tripped Lucas, so he took his shirt off and threw it towards Lucas.

Brooke's eyes almost fell out. They started at his broad shoulders, then went to his chest that bulged out just the right amount, then to his ripped six pack, and lastly to his shredded V-lines. She then saw his back muscles move as he bent down next to Nathan waiting for Whitey to blow his whistle.

Brooke turned to Peyton. "Oh boy. I think we know who won."

Whitey blew his whistle. Nathan and Raj took off. Raj decided to slow his pace and stick with Nathan to let him think he was going to win. They both were neck and neck as the first ran to the foul line and back, then the half court and back, then the other foul line and back. Raj sensed that he was definitely going to win, so why not humiliate Nathan at the same time. Once they reached back for the last part, Raj took off. By the time he finished, Nathan was still running from the half court line.

Raj looked at Peyton and smirked. "Nope, it's definitely his dad." He winked at Brooke who started to giggle.

Peyton gave Brooke a death stare and Brooke just shrugged it off. "What, he's funny."

Raj then turned to Nathan and winked at him too before walking over to Lucas and sitting next to him waiting for Whitey.

The rest of practice was just scrimmaging. Lucas shot 3 pointers on the other side of the court. He was allowed because he didn't have to jump to shoot them. Raj was scrimmaging mainly against Nathan and Tim who seemed to double-team him all the time. He would pass the ball and play like a teammate, but there were times where dunking and shooting on Nathan felt good for him.

/

After practice, Lucas and Raj headed to the locker room. Lucas showered and changed, but Raj just waited for him. They both got their stuff and walked to Lucas's car.

"Hey, Luke. I'm going to run home. Can you drive?"

"Yeah. Everything ok?"

"It will be. I'll get my stuff later tonight."

Lucas left to his house, while Raj got his headphones out and plugged then into his phone. He took his shirt off and folded it twice lengthwise before tucking a small part in his shorts and took off.

The playlist ended for the second time since he decided to go for a long run before getting some homework done. As he walked in the house, his mom was making dinner. He took a shower, ate dinner with her, and they talked about their day while she was paying the bills and looking over some paperwork for the café and he was doing his homework.

Before going to bed, he knew Luke was going to ask him about practice and he was going to tell Haley. Next thing you know, he has to answer both of them and their moms. He decided to sleep for now and take care of it later.


End file.
